My Love
by theloverstheklainersandme
Summary: Little Klaine drabbles. Mostly fluffy maybe some a smidge angsty. Drop me a prompt!
1. Dreams

**A/N: So I figured I'd write an actual fic on here. These are just drabbles, I suppose, but if you would like to prompt go right ahead. Without further ado, I give you the first drabble.**

**Dreams**

Kurt awoke with a start; he'd been haunted with another nightmare of Karofsky tormenting him. He tried to call for Blaine, who was down the hall, but he could never hear him. Kurt looked over at his phone. The shining screen told him it was 2:24 AM. He sent a quick text to Blaine:

[Hello, love. You're probably not up, but I thought I'd tell you I had another nightmare since last time you told me to tell you. –xx- Kurt]

He sighed and set his head back on his pillow, thinking about nothing in particular. His phone buzzed:

[Aw Kurt, I'm sorry, love. Thanks for letting me know. Anything I can do? –xx- Blaine]

Kurt smiled and responded:

[Can you call me? –xx- Kurt]

Blaine was at his parents for the weekend and Kurt wasn't sure if Blaine could call him or not, but soon his phone was ringing.

"Hello?" he asked quietly.

"Hello, love" Blaine responded, whispering as well.

"I'm really tired of these nightmares, Blaine. They just keep coming back."

"I have an idea…"

"Hmm?"

"Think about me. Think about you. Think about us. Hug that bear I won for you last month."

Kurt thought about him and Blaine at the fair last month. They were with Finn, Puck, Lauren, and Rachel. They got stares, sure, but they were used to that. No one dared say anything to them though. Puck and Lauren's reputations scared them off. Kurt thought of the pictures they took in the photo booth. In the first one, Blaine was tickling Kurt and smiling in such a smitten way. In the second, Blaine was being dorky and was doing the Vulcan hand sign while Kurt was laughing. In the third one, they had their noses touching and both had these looks of adoration to the other. In the fourth, they were kissing. Kurt remembers that kiss. It was so sweet and pure. It felt like no matter what happened to them, they were going to be okay. Kurt remembered thinking how perfectly their lips fit together.

"I remember that," he said at last, "It was amazing."

Blaine chuckled, "Good, now try and go to sleep. Think of that day."

"Mmkay," Kurt responded sleepily.

"Goodnight, love"

"G'night"

That night Kurt dreamt of him and Blaine, under the stars together, just laying there in a comfortable silence. It was one of the beast dreams he has ever had.

A/N: I know, dumb ending, but I'm a sucker for cheesy romance. So liked it? Hated it? Drop me a review letting me know! And if you want, leave me a prompt!


	2. Volleyball

A/N: Thanks for the alerts/favs!

I'd really like it if you reviewed or left me a prompt! Here we go:

Disclaimer: I'm just a teenager with a laptop, do you think I own Glee?

**Volleyball**

[Hey, you want to go for some coffee? -xx- Blaine]

Kurt sighed as he read the text. He wished he could be with his amazing boyfriend, but Rachel was making them do some "team bonding" or something. She said it would help them win Sectionals. He replied:

[I wish. Rachel's gone crazy again and we're doing "team bonding" -xx- Kurt]

"Kurt! What are you doing?" Rachel screeched.

"Calm down, I'm just texting Blaine."

"The enemy! Stop sharing our setlist!"

"Rachel, we don't even have our setlist ready yet."

She huffed and did a classic Rachel Berry storm-out.

[Rachel got mad at me for texting you –xx- Kurt]

[I'm intruding on team bonding? Oh no! Would want to interrupt! –xx- Blaine]

[Oh please do. She's trying to get us to do the trust fall but she made Tina try and catch Finn. –xx- Kurt]

[Oh god! Is Tina okay? –xx- Blaine]

[Yeah she's fine other than she's muttering something about man boobs… -xx- Kurt]

[The tension and stress in this room right now is even higher than after a diva off -xx- Kurt]

[Hey, I just had an idea! Warblers vs. New Directions volleyball! -xx- Blaine]

Kurt thought about it for a moment, this could be a nice way to relieve some stress. He ran it by Rachel:

"Hey, Rach, Blaine had a really good idea for some "team bonding"" he said. She thought for a moment before replying.

"Go on..."

"A volleyball game!"

"That would split us up! Not bring us together!" she yelled

"No, no, no, calm down. Against the Warblers!" Kurt tried to derail the craziness that was heading toward him. Rachel thought about it. They could bond! Yay!

"How about on Saturday?"

"Let me ask!"

[Hey babe, how does Saturday sound? -xx- Kurt]

[Warblers are ready to kick some New Directions ass on Saturday! -xx- Blaine]

[You're on! -xx- Kurt]

Rachel was already telling the glee club.

"Saturday at the Lima Gym people! New Directions vs. Warblers volleyball!"

Hollers and sounds of excitement were heard from all of the glee members.

On Saturday the teams were:

New Directions -

Finn, Rachel, Sam, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Mike, Santana, Brittany, Puck, and Lauren.

Warblers-

Wes, David, Thad, Blaine, Trent, Nick, Jeff, Dwight, Sean, Daniel, Evan, and Ethan

Finn, Mike, Santana, Mercedes, Puck, and Rachel were playing against Wes, Thad, Trent, Dwight, Sean, and Daniel in the first half.

Finn was first to serve and the first half went on with comments like:

"You will not hit me with that ball or I will go all Lima Heights!" from Santana

"Finny! Finn! I hit the ball!" from Rachel

"Smack that ball like you smack your gavel, Wes!" from David.

Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other through the whole game, well the first half, because then it was their turn. Blaine served first, and made a point. Kurt cheered before Rachel shot him a glare. The game went on but pretty soon they were just throwing the volleyballs at each other. They decided to stay a while and picnic on the grass outside. Finn and Rachel sat together under a tree, Sam and Quinn and Tina and Mike cuddled on the grass, Brittany and Santana were feeding some ducks, Mercedes was chatting with David, Nick and Jeff were up in a tree and the other Warblers were wreaking havoc on the park. Kurt and Blaine, however, sat on the swings, holding hands, looking at each other with faint smiles on their faces.

A/N: So was it good? Bad? Terrible? Let me know! Drop me a prompt while you're at it! I actually wrote this at my sisters volleyball game on my phone. So yeah. Sorry for the shortness and all. Also, sorry for not going into detail when it came to the game. I tried but it would mainly be x served, y hit it back, z spiked it and on and on. So yeah.

Klainebow cookies for you if you review! They make my day :3


	3. Class

A/N: Hi! Well, I was bored in Medical Terminology, and what better way to pass the time then some Klaine! Here we go:  
>Class Kurt looked around at the class, who were sitting around, chatting and such. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Blaine:<br>[Hey Blaine! I am so bored in Biology right now. We're not even doing anything! -xx- Kurt]  
>He waited a few moments before his phone vibrated. [Hello, love. You're bored too? Mr. Cancino is going over macromolecules. We had learned this last year at Dalton. -xx- Blaine]<br>[McKinley isn't exactly the top of the educational heap, Blainers ;D -xx- Kurt]  
>[That is true... Did you read the new Vogue? -xx- Blaine]<br>Kurt scoffed. Who did he think he was talking to? Noah or Finn?  
>[Of course! I'm not some sweaty football jock! -xx- Kurt]<br>[Those pants would look good on you though... -xx- Blaine]  
>[Been there, done that. -xx- Kurt]<br>Just then the bell rang. Kurt headed off to French, which he had with Blaine. "You were a football player?" Blaine asked incredulously. "Yeah back when I was a sophomore!" Kurt answered very chipper. Blaine sat there, mouth agape. Just then, Kurt showed him a picture of him in his football uniform.  
>"The pants. Do you have the pants?"<br>"Well, yes, but-" He was cut off as Blaine dragged him out of the class and down the hall. "Where are we-" "Car. " They got in the car and Kurt wasn't sure which was going faster, the car or the beating of his heart. Kurt couldn't believe how incredibly SEXY Blaine looked today. Blaine slammed on the brakes right on front of Kurt's house. Kurt let then inside. He was pretty sure what Blaine wanted, so he walked into his closet and put on those tight polyester pants. When he came out, Blaine was staring before he pulled Kurt on top of him, connecting their lips. Blaine tentatively swiped his tongue across Kurt's lips and Kurt happily obliged. He explored Blaine's mouth. Kurt tasted medium drip and something so Blaine. "Why didn't people just do this all the time!" he wondered. His thoughts slipped back to Blaine, their tongues still entangled and Blaine's hand fisted into Kurt's hair. Blaine was slowly undoing the buttons on Kurt's shirt. Kurt tugged at Blaine's v-neck. Blaine took it off and they kissed, chests touching. They reveled in the contact. They continued until they heard the garage door opening. Kurt shoved Blaine off the bed. "Grab your shirt and run into the bathroom!" Kurt harshly whispered. In his haste, Blaine grabbed Kurt's shirt. Kurt noticed and just pulled on Blaine's shirt. He pretended to be napping. Burt walked in, "Hey, kid. I thought Blaine was coming over?"  
>"Mmm, bathroom. " Kurt mumbled. "Ok..." Burt said. As he walked out, Burt chuckled. He knew exactly what they were doing , he'd been a teenager once, too. The kid was wearing Blaine's shirt for God's sake! "You matter, Kurt!" Burt called up the stairs. "He knows!" Kurt whispered loudly to Blaine. AN: the things I come up with when I'm bored. I don't even know. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know or drop me a prompt!  
>Lessthanthree! <div> 


	4. Eyes

**Eyes**

Kurt sat down across from Blaine on his bed, reading his Biology book, and he noticed Blaine looking at him. He forgot about it and continued to read about cells and osmosis. He looked up again and saw Blaine attempting to look at him discreetly, and failing.

"Blaine."

"Hm?"

"Do you want to explain why you're staring?"

"Um, I was, uh, your eyes!"

"My eyes?"

Blaine walked over to the corner of the room and picked up his guitar and began to sing.

_My eyes are no good, blind without him_

_The way he moves I'd never doubt him_

_When he talks he somehow creeps into my dreams_

_He's a doll, a catch, a winner_

_I'm in love_

_And no beginner could ever grasp or understand_

_Just what he means_

_Baby, baby blue eyes_

_Stay with me by my side_

_Till the morning_

_Through the night_

_Oh baby, stand here holding my sides_

_Close your baby blue eyes_

_Every moment feels right_

_And I may feel like a fool_

_But I'm the only one dancing with you_

_I drive him home when he can't stand_

_I'd like to think I'm a better man_

_For not letting him do what he's been known to do_

_He don't wear heels but he always falls_

_I let him think he's a know-it-all_

_But whatever he does wrong, it seems so right_

_My eyes don't believe him_

_But my heart swears by him_

_[ Lyrics .com/lyrics/a/a_rocket_to_the_moon/baby_blue_ _

_Baby, baby blue eyes_

_Stay with me by my side_

_Till the morning_

_Through the night_

_Oh baby, stand here holding my sides_

_Close your baby blue eyes_

_Every moment feels right_

_And I may feel like a fool_

_But I'm the only one dancing with you_

_I swear I've been there_

_I swear I've done that_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_Just to see those_

_Baby, baby blue eyes_

_Stay with me by my side_

_Till the morning_

_Through the night_

_(Can't get you out of my mind)_

_Oh baby, stand here holding my sides_

_Close your baby blue eyes_

_Every moment feels right_

_And I may feel like a fool_

_But I'm the only one dancing with those_

_Baby, baby blue eyes_

_Stay with me by my side_

_Till the morning_

_Through the night_

_Oh baby, stand here holding my sides_

_Closing your eyes_

_Every moment feels right_

_My eyes are no good, blind without him_

_The way she moves I'd never doubt him_

_When he talks he some how creeps into my dreams_

Blaine set the guitar aside and Kurt jumped on him, capturing his lips in a kiss. They lay down with Kurt cuddled into Blaine's side.

"Wait, Blaine…"

"What?"

"My eyes aren't blue."

"They're glasz I know. Just go with it."

A/N: Song used was Baby Blue Eyes by A Rocket to the Moon. What did you think? Leave me a review and/or a prompt.

Also huge thanks to Jenico for giving me my first review :D

lessthanthree

also P.S. pne of the next chapters needs some names, so if you read this, drop me a review with your name/any name. Thanks!


End file.
